moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
M.A.D.M.A.N.
The M.A.D.M.A.N. ('M'utually 'A'ssured 'D'estruction 'M'echanized 'A'rea 'N'ullifier) is the epic unit of the Haihead used to deliver a "mutually assured destruction" to their enemies, as its name clearly suggests. Description If one thought the destructive potential of Haihead’s armored columns ended at its Megalodons, Shadrays or Diverbees, they are gravely mistaken. Haihead’s merciless tactics of destruction is defined by the lumbering behemoth that is the M.A.D.M.A.N. Having analysed the short but incredibly dynamic history of weapons development throughout the 20th century, Haihead’s ambitious engineers devised to resurrect the infamous MAD Tank project that the Soviets made use of during the Second Great War, and combine this engine of destruction with Foehn’s ability to manipulate the air and create weaponized plasma, creating a bomb so powerful it could level entire bases and leave nothing but burning rubble in its wake. The M.A.D.M.A.N. works on the same principle that the original M.A.D. Tanks made use of: once deployed, the operator will trigger the detonation sequence and exit the vehicle as the countdown begins. Once the timer reaches zero, the M.A.D.M.A.N. detonates its payload, creating a massive shockwave of plasmic energy that incinerates anything caught in the blast zone. The warhead’s design subverts some expectations regarding a powerful shockwave, as the blast is at its weakest in the very centre – the hypothetical ‘eye of the storm’. As a result of this, the M.A.D.M.A.N.’s operator(s) almost always survive the detonations that they have triggered. As the M.A.D.M.A.N.’s warhead is extremely dangerous, operators must receive an explicit ‘go’ order from Haihead commanders before they prime the warhead’s detonation. This means that the bomb will only go off once the kill command has been given. M.A.D.M.A.N.s are still experimental weapons, and come with an exorbitant price tag to boot; because of their prototype status, there are limited numbers available to commanders. In the face of such destructive potential, Haihead’s enemies have dedicated entire task forces that solely focus on disarming (or destroying) M.A.D.M.A.N.s on the field. Overview Once the M.A.D.M.A.N. starts charging its plasma shockwave, the process cannot be interrupted. The only way to stop the activation of the weapon is to destroy the vehicle before it can be activated; the M.A.D.M.A.N.'s high armor, however, makes it very difficult to destroy unless with focused fire, especially before it can get close to the enemy base. It should also be noted that the M.A.D.M.A.N. cannot be transported but can be chronoshifted, a fact that can be exploited by a friendly Allied commander. The effects of the plasma shockwave is somewhat awkward: the closer the targets are, the lesser the damage they take. As a result, buildings that are close to the M.A.D.M.A.N., especially defenses, will mostly survive, albeit heavily damaged. However, it can even destroy a Construction Yard in a single use if positioned correctly, and can usually wipe out ground vehicles in caught in its wake. As it can crush infantry and vehicles anyway, the M.A.D.M.A.N. is a rather dangerous vehicle. The only limitations to the M.A.D.M.A.N. is its high price, at $3000, which is double to that of Demolition Trucks and Bomb Buggies, and the fact that only one of them may be present at a time. Assessment Pros * Deploys to unleash an incredible shockwave blast which can annihilate most base structures and armored vehicles. * Massive blast radius. * Can destroy a Construction Yard in a single shockwave blast. * Very heavily armored. * Immune to mind control, hijacking and confusion rays. * Can self-repair. Cons * Extremely expensive suicide unit ($3000). * Very slow. * Detonation has a short activation delay. * If the M.A.D.M.A.N. is destroyed before it can deploy, it will not activate the shockwave blast, unlike the Demolition Truck and Bomb Buggy. * Shockwave blast deals least amount of damage at the centre. * Not as effective against infantry and base defenses. * Only one can be built for each player. * Cannot be transported. * Cannot be affected by the Chronosphere and Iron Curtain. Quotes The M.A.D.M.A.N. is voiced by Speeder, one of the developers of Mental Omega. Its pilot, who emerges after the detonation, uses the same quotes with the Technician, only with the voice of the M.A.D.M.A.N.'s. When selected * Must push... all of them. * Destruction, mutually assured. * Annihilation of the wicked. * Last MAD MAN standing. * There will be a reckoning. When ordered to move * Go forth and undo! * Can you feel the power within? * The roads to redemption. * Moving ground zero. * Impending doom. * It's happening. When ordered to deploy * It's over. * Let the annihilation begin! * Finally. Trivia * The M.A.D.M.A.N. is functionally similar to the MAD Tank in Red Alert Aftermath. See also * Harbinger - Wings of Coronia counterpart * Boidmachine - Last Bastion counterpart Category:Vehicles Category:Epic Unit Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead